What She Really Means
by SovereignxXxBrunette
Summary: a series of very, very, very short drabbles. [ZK] [ZK friendship] keep in mind, they aren't based on the same events...
1. Chapter 1: Silence

disclaimer: don't own Avatar: the last airbender...

* * *

Silence:

The crisp night air flowed gently around them as Aang, Toph, and Irohslept and Sokka steered Appa in a comatose-like state. She sat silently, a flurry of emotions flying across her face. Her flashing blue eyes were distant as she was pulled deeper into her thoughts.

Zuko sat across from her, ignoring her preoccupation and fiddled with the small ball of flame in his palm. He used his free hand to shape something inside of it. Katara, temporarily distracted, glanced up at him and caught him sneaking glances at her, a sly look crossing his usually dour face.

Katara never said a word, just turned to looking back at the moon, her distant look creeping back into her eyes. Another hour passed, the state of their silence never changed. A thought flashed through Zuko's mind: _When she's silent, she's thinking of ways to tell you she loves you. _His uncle had said when he was under his tutoring.

Zuko, thinking it's now or never, sat down next to her, the flame flickering out in his palm and clenched his hand in a tight fist. Katara, jostled from her thoughts, looked up at Zuko, emotions clear in her eyes.

'I love you, too, Katara.' He whispered, raising his fist and opening his balled hand. Katara's breath sucked in as she gazed at his open palm. She slid her hand in his, feeling the cool pendant under her fingers. She looked into his eyes, her own shimmering, and kissed him.

The next day, Katara could be seen walking through the streets of a village with a necklace hugging lovingly around her slender neck, a golden pendant molded with silver, a moon and sun welded together in harmony.

* * *

told you they'd be very short...anyway, I'll update from time to time on this, but I'm posting another one shortly: Wipe My Tears,I think is a good title for it... expect a lot around August (I'm going to florida from July 28- ?..you never know how bored I get on planes...) 


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss Me Tender

disclaimer: If I owned ATLA... I wouldn't be writingfanfiction, now would I?

* * *

Kiss Me Tender:

Katara purposefully ignored Zuko, distracting herself with gathering the food and cooking their meal. He took no notice, teaching Aang a few basics of fire-bending and sparring with Sokka. She walked right passed him when she was handing out their meals, giving one to Aang and Sokka with a smile and settling down against a tree with her own bowl.

He took no heed to her unawareness, seemingly wrapped up in his thoughts. He ladled a bowl for himself, never once uttering a word of delight or thank you. That night, Katara lay in her sleeping bag, the fire smoldering.

She turned her back on the glowing embers, so like Zuko's eyes. He was sitting against Appa, facing her back, but studying the shadows in the forest. Katara closed her eyes, tears slipping silently down her face. She heard him fidget a bit, but took no mind, trying to dry the tears that accumulated in her eyes.

The next thing she knew, Zuko had welcomed himself into her sleeping bag, pulling her into his embrace. Her back rested flush against his solid chest. He rested his head in the nook between her neck and shoulder, gently wiping away the tears.

'You're not very good at acting aloof.' He whispered, kissing her neck tenderly.

* * *

and there you have the second installment of What She Really Means... a bit angsty(for lack of better words), it's starting to turn to, huh? well, happiness to come! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Brother's Dread

**disclaimer: i dont own ATLA. word count: 449 (a shortie! lmao) **

**POV: Sokka**

zzz

A Brother's Dread:

Katara watched him suspiciously. He met her glare unflinchingly, his golden orbs flashing at her accusatory gaze. She tensed, seeing him shift.

'I'm not going to attack you, peasant.' He spat, crossing his arms. I let an indignant protest, only to go unheeded by the rest of the group.

'That doesn't mean that I'm supposed to trust you.' She retorted, folding her own arms in defense. The bison flew easily on the air currents, Aang leading him to their destination: to find a safe haven from the Princess Azula where Aang could learn earthbending from Toph.

'Katara, think about it. If Prince Pompous tries anything…' I wrinkled my nose, racking my brain in thought. 'Well, pompous, he has three benders and me to answer too.'

'If you mean an idiot, you won't be a problem.' Zuko muttered.

'Hey!' I cried. A smiled slipped onto Katara's face.

zzz

"Zuko! Stop it! Put me down!" Katara squeals, hitting the firebender's back in futile as he struts across camp with Katara slung over his shoulder. I know she likes it.

Zuko laughs, sprinting towards the lake that we are camped by. He splashes in, Katara still protesting about her position.

"Put me down!" She screeches, giggling.

"As you wish, my little water peasant." He teases. Without warning, he drops her unceremoniously into the water, causing another high pitched (and annoying) scream to escape her lips.

Turning away from the two benders that have become thick as thieves within the month that Zuko joined us, I watch Aang, noting the spark of jealousy in his eyes.

"Rock like!" Toph shouts, stamping her foot and summoning a pike of earth to pierce from the ground. Aang starts, but blocks her attack.

"You have to be expecting the unexpected, Twinkle Toes!" She yells, hurling her attempts to bombard him with a flourish. He grins, knowing full well that she had turned his attention from the splashing pair.

zzz

I sit by the fire, watching the flickering flames as Katara dozes off against my shoulder. Aang had gone to look for Momo and Toph sleeps in her rock tent.

"So what do you dread the most, Sokka?" Zuko asks, watching me intently through the flames. I turn my attention back to our conversation. Glancing at Katara, I let my gaze linger on my younger sister and turn to Zuko.

"When I have to accept that my sister has fallen in love with someone." I whisper to myself.

"What?" Zuko asks, oblivious to my revelation.

"When we run out of food." I answer, knowing that he'll accept this response. He chuckles. Katara sleeps on; smiling to dreams only she can see.

zzz

**A/N:short, but hopefully sweet…**

**A/N 1: well, about my other stories:**

**Across an Empty Battlefield: I will update my already written chapter once I get four more reviews. **

**With A Vengeance: on hiatus. Revising. Again…**

**Blue Rider: working on it. there may be a chapter up soon. Not over. Off revising list.**

**Protector of the Crescent: working on it, also. A chapter may come up within the next week, to month. You never know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Turbulence

Disclaimer: Oh, the possibilites...

A/N: I _may,_ that means there is a possibility I won't, carry on with this and it's sequal onto a seperate story, it depends on your feedback. I posted this in my deviantart account, too, if any of you are wondering why this is familiar.

A/N 2: This is twoshot... yes, I think I just made that up, not particularly sure...anyways, here it tis! Hope you enjoy!

zzz

Turbulence:

"Come on, Aang! Pay attention!" I shouted, trying to get Aang to concentrate on the spar. He glanced at me and let out a yelp, raising a wall of water to block the icy whip I had created.

"Rock like!" Toph shouted, flinging three admittedly vicious looking spikes of rock at Aang. He stood his ground, turning his attention onto the more threatening matter. I let out a hiss of frustration. _I'm not going to let someone who bends _mud_ think they are more threatening than me. _I thought, summoning an ice spear. Silently, I hurled it at Aang. At the last possible split second he turned around and his eyes widened. I wonder how it would feel to see a lance of impossibly sharp ice coming at you and you had no time to react before…

I melted it with an easy flick of the wrist, letting it come back to me in a dance of droplets.

"You have to be on your guard for the unexpect-" A wall of ice formed in front of me, blocking the huge ball of earth Toph flung at me.

"How's that for unexpected, Ms. Splash?" She cried triumphantly. Calmly, knowing she couldn't sense anything out of her element, I bent a whip and lashed at her, effectively hitting her in the side.

"Now look who's talking, mud squatter." I murmured, knowing I was being harsh. Silently, I apologized to her. A twig snapped behind me and I tensed, letting myself feel all the vibrations that thrummed through the lake around me.

Without looking, I raised a jet of turbulent water and sent it at the rock Toph had furiously thrown at me, noting how sloppy she got when she was angry. I whirled in the water, raising myself with a column of water.

With a quick scan of the forest around me, I decided it was just my imagination. I let my element collapse in on me, carrying me into a tunnel underwater. I could feel the movements of Aang and Toph above me, trying to figure out where I went. Aang could have easily found me if he just learned to trust his senses and feel for me. This trick I had learned on myself, as is tradition for every Water Master, and so would Aang.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Aang asked, looking from me, to Toph, to Sokka. They all agreed, wading out of the lake. "Are you coming, Katara?"

"Nah, I'll just stay here for a bit." I answered, somewhat disappointed.

They traipsed through the forest to our campground. Shaking my head, I turned and froze the lake over. That's when I heard sizzling behind me once more. I whirled around, letting go of my hold on the water.

"Zuko!" He charged at me, but I didn't waver as he summoned what looked like blue fir-

"No… it's lightening." I whispered in horror, watching as he moved his arms slowly, only his middle and index finger uncurled from his fist. I recognized his stance: it's one of the water tribes basic training moves.

He lashed out with his element, adding fire to the mix. I raised my arms and thrust forward, feeling two great jets of water rush past me and meet his assault. While I was occupied by his attack, I didn't notice him slip away.

At least, not until a few seconds later. "Aang! Help!" I was about to yell, but then I realized I'd just be leading him straight to his imprisonment. I turned around to find the banished prince. I grinned. He was in the lake.

I dove in, and was quickly at his side. Or should I say a log's side. He stood, leaning against a large boulder, smirking, quite dry and on the shore.

"It's just you and me, water peasant." He sneered, unfolding his arms and slipping into stance. I repeated the column I had made before, rising above him by at least ten feet.

A huge jet of flames broke the flow of water just below my feet, surprising me. I gasped, my concentration gone. I fell into my element, practically feeling the triumphant smirk of Zuko's.

That _jerk_.

I began to feel myself weaken, all too knowingly that the spar between Aang and Toph was beginning to take its toll. Now, on top of everything else, I had to fight an energized Zuko while Aang, Toph, and Sokka were merrily about a mile away, munching jovially on food.

I felt him wade into the water, no doubt eager to take the final death blow. I waited.

zzz

I waded into the water towards the Water Peasant's body before she sunk any lower. I couldn't wait to strike the final blow. Yet, something felt wrong.

Eagerly, I pulled her out, yanking her to shore. She lay limply in the sand, her hair streaming out like a soaked halo. Sand laced the rivulets of water that trailed down her flawless tan skin.

I raised a flaming fist, kneeling over her body. I could here her companions' shouts as they got more distant. I stared at those eyelids that covered the eyes that haunted my dreams.

A sudden flash so vivid, I thought she opened her eyes; she was glaring at me, poised with a whip of water. We were in the oasis, fighting over Aang. The moon reflected in her deep sapphire eyes, hardening with determination.

I blinked, staring at her motionless face. Slowly, they opened. It looked as if the sky of dusk was slowly becoming unveiled, the eyes of such a deep, emotional blue, caused my arm to relax its position.

She stared at me.

zzz

He was kneeling over me, his fist raised and flaming, ready to burn me. But something in his eyes… His body block the sun, making most of his features in shadows, but his eyes, so the palpable daylight, was as clear as the sun in a cloudless day. His eyes had softened somewhat, as if he was recalling some stowed away memory. And then they hardened with the same determined, ruthless gold.

My mind raced, trying to think of something to save my life.

I found something, but I thought, _No! There's no way I'm doing that!_

_It's to save your-_

_Oh, alright!_

And I did it.

zzz

Her eyes widened as if she sensed my resolution. I raised my fist higher, pulling my arm back to gain momentum. That's when it happened. It was as if we were moving in slow motion. As I let loose my arm, she moved in the same split second, raising her head, her hands reaching towards my neck.

At first, I thought she was going to throttle me, and I felt my hand connect with the sand where her head had previously been. Time stopped as my vision connected with her steady, unwavering, ocean-colored gaze. I felt her cool hands rest gently on my hot neck, the sun beating down on my back, the water dripping from my clothes and skin.

_Huh, I must've gotten wet. _I vaguely thought, never breaking the gaze with her. She was so close! I could see the deeper blue streaks in her cerulean eyes as her lips parted. We were inches apart…

zzz

I could see every fleck of pure gold in his cold irises; feel the heat of his flaming fist as it rushed past me, connecting with the sand. No doubt that would leave a mark later. Water dripped from him onto me and then onto the sand, sizzling as some dropped onto his fire. The only thing holding me from falling back onto the flame was my hands wrapped around his neck.

I swallowed, slowly watching as my plan unfolded. I started to close my eyes, my lips expectantly parting as I pulled nearer. I could feel him lean in, when-

"Don't worry Katara!" A vaguely familiar voice called, reminding me of Aang. Aang! My eyes snapped open and I stared revoltingly at the young man leaning above me. His own eyes had just flared open.

I fell back, letting out a scream as I fell on the flame meant for my face. Then all went black.

zzz

"…Katara, wake up!" A hazy, soft voice urged. Grudgingly I opened my eyes to see Aang leaning over me. Clouds floated by, colored finely with the sunset. Wind gently streamed around us, and slowly, I gathered we were flying on Appa.

I groaned, about to sit up when I felt a searing pain lance through my back. I bit my cheek to muffle a scream and fell back heavily.

"How long…?" I croaked, closing my eyes. The sharp pains had dulled somewhat, but nonetheless, they were there.

"Have you been outta it?" Aang asked a worried glint in her warm grey eyes.

"Oh, just a few hours. You should have seen how badly Aang got Zuko! Man, was Aang furious!" Sokka exclaimed from his position in steering. I heard him whistle, a smug tone catching into his voice.

"What happened?" I asked dryly, trying to uncap my water-skin. Toph gently helped me into a sitting position and I thanked her. Aang uncapped the skin for me and I wet my parched throat.

"Well, after you…" Aang trailed off awkwardly, gesturing to my back. I winced but nodded in understanding. "I… well, there isn't much to say. I just got really mad and sorta… I dunno, just…did it." He finished lamely, shifting uncomfortably.

I suddenly remembered something and looked to Toph. "I'm so sorry, Toph, I shouldn't have let my anger make me say those things." I said softly. She shrugged, fixing her vacant, yet somehow fierce eyes on me.

"It's okay…" She trailed off, a grin slipping on her face. "Ms. Splash." I laughed softly, wincing as another wave of pain washed through me.

"Boy, you shoulda seen it, Katara! It was pretty amazing! Aang sent a _huge_ wave at Zuko, knocking him against a bould-" Sokka was silenced when Toph his him hard in his head with the small rocks she kept in a belt-pouch.

I watched Aang's reaction. To my surprise, he looked…sad. He caught my questioning look and shrugged, looking out at the lowering sun.

"I sometimes wish that we could've been friends…" He trailed off, turning away from me.

"Are you kidding, Aang? How could you want a friend like Zuko?" Sokka cried arms akimbo. Appa groaned, shaking his head, but Sokka being Sokka, didn't catch the hint. He continued to rant on.

I reached a hand out to Aang, blushing slightly as I remembered how close I was to kissing Zuko.

"Don't worry about it, Aang. I'm sure someday Zuko will realize some bounties aren't worth the hunt." Katara whispered, her mind flashing back to the exiled prince's golden orbs.

"Yeah, but who's the bounty?" Aang snorted ruefully, turning away from me once more.

"What are you talking about, Aang?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just… something Zuko told me one time…" Aang trailed off.

"Will you tell me?"

"Someday… someday, Katara." He whispered, and then he turned to me, his eyes bright and a manic grin on his face. "You want a hint?"

"Sure."

"Well…" He began.

zzz

-And THAT my loverlies, is for three days from now...

-yes, I am aware of how OOC they all are...

P.S. I like the smell of _Caress: Evening Silkening_...


	5. Chapter 5: Fruit of Love

disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, and nada... besides this delicious looking chocolate cake and go tart right in..front..of..me!1!111!one

YAY!

* * *

"Well, it was in the Northern Water Nation. You know, when he took me in Avatar State." He said a little vaguely. I nodded. "He was talking, I don't remember about what else, but for some reason, I came to a bit and I caught some of his words." 

He stopped, as if beating himself up because he didn't want to go on. I was about to tell him he didn't have to tell me, but he went on.

"He said, 'Always, the Avatar gets what he wants, even if someone else wants it. Like the girl you travel with, Katara, you're not the only one who likes her and yet you get her.'" He said heavily, a bit lamely. "I don't know if that's word for word, but it's what he said.

"Aang, why are you so worried about that?" I asked, laughing. He shrugged, looking sheepish.

"I dunno… it just keeps popping up, like when that bounty hunter called you his girlfriend." Aang said. I laughed harder.

"Come _on_, Aang. That's ridiculous! You think that Zuko and I… _like _each other?" I stopped laughing, something tugging at the back of my consciousness. Something like unease, I guessed.

I thought a minute and grinned. "Was that just a hint?" He slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down, peering at me from above his fingers.

"Um… yeah?" He tried. I just smiled widely and tried to turn to Sokka, who was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Sokka, can you pass me my water-skin?" I asked. He nodded glumly, continuing to massage his lump. I uncapped it, flinching as pain erupted once more from my back. I turned to make sure no one could see my skin as I tried to pull the back of my tunic up. I bit back a scream.

Sokka, the best brother I could ask for, quickly helped me, lifting the back of my shirt up for me and averting his eyes for my modesty. I thanked him profusely and ordered the water to caress my back, healing the burn. I sighed in relief, leaning back into my brother's supporting arms.

He held me while I slept that night, my dreams disturbed by nightmares of flames and glowing disembodied golden eyes.

zzz

I groaned, forcing myself up as pain raked my body. I convinced myself I'd had worse. The water that the Avatar had used to knock me unconscious had dried my clothes at a weird angle, making them stiff.

Gingerly, I stretched. I looked around halfheartedly to see if the Avatar and the… girl were still there. Not surprised by the desolate feeling of the woods, I shrugged my clothes off and stepped into the water to wash off my blood.

Letting a sigh escape, I hastily washed and stepped out, drying myself with heat. I pulled my clothes on and slipped into a tree branch just see my worst fear below me: my sister, Azula, studied the lake.

She ordered her minions to spread out. Suppressing a smirk of satisfactory when she found out she was too late. I recklessly jumped from my perch and swung deeper into the forest to Uncle through the tree-tops, feeling spent.

zzz

I watched Sokka do his morning exercises, for once interested in something other than bending. Sokka noticed me watching and flexed his tiny muscles, grinning.

"Look at what working out can do, sis." He said, puffing out his chest. I laughed, shaking my head and returning to cooking.

"Katara, maybe Sokka could start teaching you hand-to-hand combat; you never know when you're going to be attacked without your bending or element around." Toph said brazenly, molding a rock into a mini Fire Nation Palace and obliterating it.

Sokka and I exchanged glances. I shrugged a gesture to show it was up to him. He nodded, gesturing me over. I obliged, casting one last look at the pot and did as he told.

"Alright, we need to do some stretches first. Do this: lay on your back with your legs straight up in the air and feet together. Place your hands behind your and raise your shoulders above the ground and clench your stomach." I did as he told, thinking it sounded easy enough.

After half an hour working on my stomach muscles, I couldn't stand up. Breathing heavily as sweat ran down my face, I looked up to see him grinning.

"Not that easy, huh?" I merely nodded intent on messaging my aching muscles. He helped me up and I made and excuse going to the stream near by to bathe.

Groaning, I lifted my tunic and breast-band off, slipped my leggings and loin cloth off and stepped into the three foot deep water. I shivered ecstatically as the cool water rushed around my body, tugging the sweat from it. I loosened my braid and leaned back, wetting my hair. Sighing as the cool water sifter through my tresses and massaged my back, I fell loudly into the water, letting my element engulf me.

When I stood back up, I felt a change but couldn't put my finger on it. Running my fingers through my hair, I flung the sopping wet locks over one shoulder and fingered my stomach.

I grinned giddily, feeling the taut, hard muscle as I clenched my stomach tightly. Maybe it was just me, but I felt considerable less skin and flesh above the muscle.

zzz

I walked through the woods quietly, drawn by the stream as my throat dried even more. I stopped at the tree line to sweep the area and froze. There she was, bathing in the water. The stream only covered her waist down, but her back was turned to me. She flung her hair over her shoulders and laughed.

My gaze fixed on her back. A pang of guilt surged through me as I saw the soft, tanned skin of her back flaming pink form the burn. I stepped farther back into the shadows of the trees and watched her avidly.

She ducked underneath the water and when she came up again, she was facing me. My eyes widened and I felt a blush creep into my face. Her hair had formed over her chest to cover up her… female parts. But still, that was the most skin of a woman or girl I had ever seen, admittedly.

I heard her groan as she stepped out of the water, bending her element off of her form. I had purposefully fixed my eyes on a tree branch across the bank as she pulled her clothes on. I waited until she left to sate my thirst.

zzz

After getting out, I slipped back to camp. Halfway there, I realized I left my necklace at the bank of the brook. I made a u-turn but my attention was caught by brightly colored fruit hanging temptingly from a tree. Glancing around, I plucked one.

It was a deep, crimson red giving off an aroma of sweet and crisp. I took a bite and my eyes widened. I grinned, wiping the juice off from my finger and licking it off. I took another bite and more juice ran down my chin. Something changed inside me.

I suddenly felt bold and daring. My mind came to a resolution and I walked purposefully to the stream to finish what I'd started. He was there, as an unconscious part of me had known. He didn't look up, probably not aware I was there. I slipped my clothes off, a smile tugging on my lips. Even when I dropped the fruit, he didn't look up.

I waded across the stream to him. _That's_ when he glanced at me, and his eyes widened. I grinned heatedly and stopped before him, taking in his gaze.

"Hello, Zuko." I said huskily.

zzz

and that's why you never eat foreign, unknown food, my pretties- you never know what effect they have on you. or how long it will effect you. _winkwinknudgenudge_

x

I lied. This is now officially a three-shot, maybe four-shot. depends on how I want to torture you so with cliffies... not that you guys like it, right?

x

x♥x

erica


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

disclaimer: well... I own a... um...skag!oh, sh- nap...actually,I gave that to my best friend... nevermind...

A/N: well, here is the...third? and final installment of my... threeshot. urm...sorry for the late update, I had my three best friends over for six days. Also, I will not be able to update from July 28-August 5, on account of me going to Florida. I'm bloody afraid of planes! Me thinks snakes will pop out of no where! ahh... anyway, add a few ball park guestimant days to that (maybe two-five days before the 28th and after the 5th- my friend is have her party on the 7th w00t w00t! alcohal and skags! urm, well...)

Anway, a little _one_shot on something based on this threeshot will be coming up within the week and I just flicked a f♣cking HUGE tick off of my knee and onto my toe... and randomness stikes again.

But I digress, it happened, so I didn't pull it out of no where... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS AND NOT THE CHAPTER!111!11! one

warnings: contains MILD sexual graphicness, such as a graphic - oh! just read it...

enjoy...

* * *

The water girl was just standing there, right in front of me, with her female assets flaunted where I could see them clearly. A blush heated my face and I averted my eyes once more. Her cool, slender arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. This time, when I looked, I could easily keep my eyes melded with hers, because I was mesmerized by them.

Something was different about her, I could tell. Not only by her lack of modesty, but by her bearing. I glanced at the shore but my train of vision was obliterated when she lifted her head and kissed me. I froze, feeling her breezy, soft lips massage my unmoving ones. When her tongue flicked my lips, I unintentionally responded by crushing her to me.

It was a light kiss, and she pulled back, a small, teasing smile on her face. I felt a burning in me, one I'd never felt before. When I was about to pull her back, she slipped away and stepped farther into the stream. Unknowingly, I stepped in and followed her, tracking the movements of a tear of water slip down from her lips to her neck, down in between her breasts, and slide into the water just above her nether region. The burning intensified and I felt and aching to accompany it.

She pursed her lips when I made no further movement and waded to me. She raised a leg and propped it onto my hip, wrapping her arms once more around my neck. Her amazingly blue eyes danced mockingly as I dipped my head to kiss her, but she danced away.

I followed her with my gaze and saw her pick up something red. Keeping my eyes captured with her sapphire gaze, she was back, her curved, supple body pressed beguilingly against mine. She pressed something soft and sweet to my lips, but I kept my eyes on hers and opened my mouth. She pressed it in and I kissed her finger tip. This time, a shiver ran up her spine.

Sweet, juicy flavor burst in my mouth and she raised another piece of Dragon's Tempt to me. With my last strand of rational thought, I pulled away, feeling my rational self cower to my lustful, passionate persona as it dwarfed all other senses.

Somehow, I managed to stay away from her as her soft, seductive lips pouted and she watched me in dismay.

"Listen, ah…" I just realized I didn't remember her name. A flicker of the old water peasant girl flared in her eyes but was doused once more.

"Katara." She murmured, gazing at me through her long lashes. I nodded, gulping. I shied away, and found myself remembering when one of my father's concubines tried to seduce me when I was eight as I clinched to my last cogent thought.

She seemed reluctant, about what, I did not know. I glanced at the fruit and looked relieved that she had eaten some of the skin. It was the anti-dote to the flesh of the fruit. An explosion of fear erupted in me and I glanced at her fingers. She was dropping skin into the water. I hadn't gotten any.

That was the last straw of sound thoughts and I pulled her roughly into my embrace. I kissed her thoroughly, clinging onto her as I pressed my knee in between her legs. She moaned and we both began to breathe raggedly. I pulled back to get some air and I saw something familiar in her eyes…

She clumsily worked the cloth of my shirt off and ran her hand admiringly down my chest. I shuddered, the fire burning more intense than ever in me.

zzz

I traced the curve of his muscle as he watched me, a smoldering, hungry look in his eyes. His knee was still between my legs and I shivered in delight. A pulsing feeling began down there and I hissed, pulling him near.

I looked into his golden eyes and felt a pang of something in me. This time, so intense, I gasped. I stared at him, rationality sweeping over me. My head began to ache and my heart raced as fear pulsed through me.

I had heard stories from some of the women in my village, some that had been raped, that a wild, ravenous glint overtook the man's eyes and that's when you knew you'd be powerless to stop them. Later, that flash in their golden eyes would haunt your every waking hour and every dream- that same blaze that overrode Zuko's impassive eyes.

I backed away, horror blooming in my chest. He advanced on me, grinning as if I was trying to make this a game. I looked wildly around for something to use as a weapon. Water! I mentally smacked myself and closed my eyes, summoning a whip. When I opened them again, I grinned, poising the whip to hit him. I lashed out.

His grin widened. There was no whip. I glared wildly around. I had no bending! I closed my eyes, feeling mortification bud in my chest as he pulled me into a kiss. His lips were flaming, filling me with warmth and yearning. I pulled away, finally feeling something soft in my hand.

I glanced down, seeing the fruit squashed in my hand. The flesh and juice ran down the back of my hand and into the water. Summoning all my courage, I shoved the skin into his mouth, hoping it would choke him. He grinned and grabbed my wrists tightly. I winced, tears streaming down my face. He chewed the skin and my heart sank.

That's when he let out a yelp of surprise and he jerked away. I guessed he didn't know he was holding wrists and I was yanked on top of him as he fell heavily on the shore. My eyes widened even more and I let out a scream, yanking myself off of him and toppling into the water. I cowered there, staring up at him. I pulled myself into a ball, trying to cover myself up from his sickened gaze.

Sokka was crashing through the trees, yelling, "Katara! Katara! Don't you dare touch my sister you Fire Nation Scum." I stared at Zuko, seeing his mortified, aghast expression.

He met my eyes and looked away hurriedly, unsure of what to do. I looked to the trees, where the brush was rustling wildly from Sokka's wild movements. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"What?" I let out incredulously. I had _never _thought Zuko would apologize, much less to me. Sokka was too close. "Go." I mouthed.

Without further warning, he scooped up his discarded shirt and slipped into the forest.

"Katar-a?" He finished, seeing me huddled in the water. I offered a weak, sheepish smile.

"There was a… a," I paused, swallowing loudly."Snake… sorry, Sokka." I explained lamely. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Get your clothes on, Katara." He ordered, turning his back to me. I scrambled to cover myself and hugged Sokka.

"Thanks for coming, though, Sokka." I whispered. He just nodded and pulled away.

"Come on, you need to make another breakfast; Momo ate the whole pot while you were gone." He said. I smiled, casting a glance behind me at the opposite bank. I could've sworn I saw golden eyes flashing in the lurking shadows. A shudder worked itself up my spine and I followed Sokka.

"Oh, look, fruit!" He cried ecstatic. I watched him rip an armload from the tree and walk happily back to camp. I followed, shaking my head and grinning wearily. Toph glanced up.

"Look what I have, guys! I found fruit!" He cried jubilantly, sounding like an impish child.

"Describe them." Toph demanded sharply, her gaze suddenly fixed on Sokka. He looked flustered.

"They're, uh, brightly color-." He stopped in mid-sentence, realizing his folly. I intercepted quickly.

"Egg shaped, around the size of a hand, soft skin and squishy." I paused, taking a knife out to slice it. "Juicy and smells sweet and crisp." I described. I don't know why, but I had a feeling not to admit I ate the a fruit.

"They're called Dragon's Tempt. It's originally a native fruit from the Fire Nation, but along with the people who lived in the same area, it inhabited places it wasn't welcomed. Don't eat them or your rationality will be overpowered by your attraction to someone."

"What happens if you do eat them?" I asked tentatively. Aang and Sokka stared at me.

"You usually find the one you are most attracted to and, if you don't eat the skin first, you, ah…" Toph coughed awkwardly. I froze, a maddening blush creeping into my face. Hastily, I obscured it from everyone's curious gaze.

"So the skin is the antidote?" I was rewarded with a nod. That explained why Zuko turned back to normal.

Sokka, studying the fruit with a longing gaze, threw them into the bush behind them and sat down, leaning against a tree. Appa groaned from his perch in the trees and flipped onto his back, showering us with leaves.

zzz

I watched her leave the stream disbelievingly, wondering why she hadn't just said I tried to rape her(it was a scratch away from explaining what happened). I found my way back to Uncle in our cave and sat down across from him, a blazing fire between us.

"Well, you look satisfied, Nephew." He commented mischievously. I fought to control the blush creeping into my cheeks and turned my head away, giving him a full view of my scar.

"What took you so long?" He asked, changing the subject somewhat.

"Nothing. I just ran into the Water Peasant." I answered coldly, getting up and situating myself in the nook at the back of the cave. Little light reached there as I lay comfortably on my sleeping mat.

"If you are referring to the girl, her name is Katara and the boy, Sokka." Uncle Iroh said vaguely. My heart quickened and I felt fury build up in me. I hated the way she made me nervous. I hated the way she made me _feel, _in general.

"Do I care?" I hissed angrily, my fingertips flickering with sparks. Uncle Iroh just shrugged, a content look settling on his face. I stalked out of the cave and sat in the middle of the clearing just outside it.

That night, as I lay underneath the stars, I dreamed of her fear-filled eyes, her lips caressing mine, the feel of her body against mine. I _dreamed_ that night.

zzz

That night, I lay in my sleeping bag, half asleep. No one saw Momo streak off. Sokka was leaning against a tree, also in the state I was. Aang was hovering over an air ball, the rhythm of the whirling lulling me. Toph, as usual, was in her rock-tent.

I was just about to fall asleep when Sokka let out a scream. I jerked up, looking around wildly. My eyes fixed on a core of Dragon's Tempt. It was gnawed at, as if by Momo. I looked to Sokka and felt an unconscious grin slip on my face.

The one who Momo was truly attracted to was…

"Get _off_ me,you deformed rat!" Sokka screamed, shaking his leg to get Momo off. Aang fell offof his ball, laughing his head off.

That night, Sokka barricaded himself in my sleeping bag as Momo tried to find a way in.

"Gee, Sokka, your lover is the best looking one I've ever seen." I teased him. I heard a muffled 'grph' from the sack he was bundled in.

"Just give him the skin already!" He screamed, his voice muffled. I grinned, winkingat Aang.

"What's that, Sokka? We can't here you! You're too muffled by the sleeping bag!"

In his impatience, Sokka ripped the opening open and said, "Give him the- ahhh! No! _NO_! **BAD** MOMO!"

* * *

I was sitting by the lake next to our campsite when they came. Aang and Toph were meditating and Sokka was drifting on the lake on a large, thick piece of bark with only his loincloth on. Last night, finally after Aang nearly wet his pants and my stomach hurt even more, we forced Momo the skin of Dragon's Tempt. 

They emerged from the surrounding trees. Sokka saw them first and let out a girly shriek, flipping off of the wooden raft. Toph and Aang glanced up and slid into defensive poses.

I knew it was him and his uncle without having to turn and stayed with my back to them. A blush worked its way easily in my cheeks once more and I tensed, the water unintentionally freezing over.

"Hey! Katara! A little help here?" Sokka yelled, frozen in the water. I watched him unseeing, my ears straining for every sound. "Katara!" He bellowed. I started, and looked at him. That's when I started to laugh.

"Great! First it's frisking Momo on me, and now your magic? What have I done to deserve this misery?" He cried, staring up at the heavens.

The old man with Zuko chuckled and I whirled around to face him. I hadn't realized how close they were and stumbled back, nearly falling off the boulder I was sitting on if Aang hadn't raised a wall of air to prevent me from falling.

With a flick of the wrist, I unfroze Sokka and carefully kept my gaze trained on anyone but Zuko. Sokka scrambled to get his clothes on and was by my side instantly.

"My nephew had an ide-." He was cut off by an indignant sound from Zuko. "Okay, my idea, that we may assist the young Avatar Aang by teaching him- you- Firebending." We were left completely silent.

I studied the lake out of the corner of my eye, the heat slowly fading from my face. I twitched my fingers and made a game of freezing and unfreezing parts of the water, occasionally raising the level higher in places. Finally, I broke the tense silence, still watching my work.

"It's up to Aang."

That seemed to knock Aang out of his stupor and he nodded vigorously. I let my control of my element drop and Sokka was showered heavily with it.

"Do you hate me or something?" He cried. I laughed, yanking the water out of his clothing with a twirl of the wrist

"Now, how could I hate my brother, when I'm about to get a new brother-in-law?" I asked, glancing at Momo. He growled. We turned our attention to the matter at hand.

"Um, sure, if you really…want…to." Aang said, unsure. He shifted his weight and scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face. He cast me a shamefaced glance, one that Zuko followed. I could feel his gaze rest heavily on me and the blush returned to my face.

I kept my gaze raptly on Aang. "I mean, the last time I tried learning fire, I burned Katara. So I'll only accept if she does." I blanched. His face was so hopeful and eager…

Sighing heavily, I turned to meet Zuko's gaze defiantly. "Sure."

zzz

She made a point to ignore talking to me and meeting my eyes after she accepted. While Aang, Toph, and Sokka ushered us into their camp, Katara stayed by the lake, turning to her element and fiddling with it as she did before.

Uncle and the three kids began talking about what the lessons would include. Soon, I grew bored and scanned their campsite. The fluffy monster was chewing on a tree, slobber streaming from its mouth disgustingly. There was a thin sleeping sac for the Avatar, judging by its colors, and two thick, blue ones.

The imbecile, Sokka, was sitting on one, so I assumed the other blue one was… Katara's. I stood up, becoming excruciatingly bored and made a move to the woods when Sokka called out.

"Where are you going?" His tone was suspicious. Without turning around, I calmed myself.

"A peasant doesn't ask the whereabouts of a Prince," I growled and continued into the woods. Blinding sunlight greeted me as I stepped into the clearing surrounding the lake.

This time, Katara was only in her underclothes and in knee deep water. She turned slightly to me. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I sat down at the shore and watched her in her element.

"…" Katara opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it in thought. "So is it true? You're going to teach Aang fire bending?" She asked, her voice emotionless as she raised a wall of ice behind her with a thought.

"Obviously." I answered coldly. I instantly regretted it as her eyes sharpened into daggers. If looks could kill…

"Is it true the avatar burnt you?" I asked, changing the subject before she could blow up.

She didn't answer just cast me a wary, side-long glance before turning back to her water bending. I pushed no further.

After a few moments, she spoke carefully. "Aang was eager to learn fire bending. And yes, he did _unintentionally_ burn me." She stressed 'unintentionally' as if I wouldn't believe her.

Finally, she dropped the dragon she was making out of ice and turned to look at me, hand on her hips. "Look, we're going to be seeing each other a lot now, too much in my opinion. Let's just forget what happened yesterday, okay?"

"Already forgotten." I answered blandly, studying her from the corner of my eye. True, I'd never forget what happened, in fact, I didn't _want _to forget it, but she didn't need to know that. I had never had someone show me physically what loving felt like, and that, though it was partial, was what my imagination formed.

"Good." Before she could go on farther, Uncle, Mud Squatter, Avatar, and Imbecile marched to the shore.

"All is settled then," Uncle declared. "Zuko shall teach Avatar Aang Firebending." I cast him a look that said 'we'll talk later.' He ignored it.

"Great…" Katara's statement was more of a question.

zzz

That night felt… different. During the days that Zuko was chasing us, I always wondered in a panic where he was. Was he lurking just outside the reach of light? Was he in that cave? Would he hurt us? Of course he would…

I was resting on Appa's back, his saddle lying on the ground. His fur, so thick and silky, was my blanket for the night. Zuko had to use mine, since Aang accidentally set his on fire.

I was laying on my back with one arm tucked underneath my head for a pillow, the other rubbing my thighs- the target from that days work outs. Unconsciously, my hand trailed from my thighs to my neck to brush against my necklace…

My eyes snapped open and I jerked up. My hand felt only bare flesh. No necklace. Frustrated tears fell down my face and I slid silently off of Appa's back. The others were all sleeping within the smoldering fire's lightening reach. I darted as quietly as I could into the woods, trying to find my way to the spring in which I last saw it.

Once or twice I tripped or ran straight into a tree, but I paid no heed to the bruises forming on me. Only when I was running on thankfully clear ground when suddenly, there was no ground and I was tumbling down a steep hill did I decide to move cautiously.

I landed on my stomach, my left leg folded beneath me. Silently chastising myself, I slowly unfolded and warily stretched. Sighing in relief, I stood up and let out a throttled cry. Blood seeped into my mouth from biting back a surprised scream. I looked down at my left knee.

It looked like the skin was totally ripped off, blood pouring down my leg. I hissed as I moved; the dirt and scraps of my leggings sticking in the deep scrape. Standing straight and trying to ignore the pain, I looked around.

"This… isn't good." I breathed, taking in the fifty odd sleeping Fire Nation soldiers. Slowly, I backed away. I didn't see the lone Fire Soldier snoring behind me and I backed into him, falling heavily onto his slightly defined chest. He woke up with a deafening snort.

His yellow eyes looked at me groggily. Soon, the glaze of sleep was washed away and his piercing gaze zoned in on my appearance. For a split second I thought nothing was going to happen and then-

He let out an earsplitting scream. I took that as my sign to scramble back up the hill, dodging countless fireballs. One hit the back of my arm, and I let out a high pitched scream as I lost my hold. Once more, I tumbled into the camp.

"Come on, we got her!" A man bellowed. I cried out as a million pairs of hands grabbed at me. I bit down hard on one of the pairs until I tasted blood. The man shrieked and fell backwards. It seems it was just one pair of hands…

I scrambled to my feet and swayed, backing away from the advancing troops. Their hands ignited with fire, temporarily blinding me. They took advantage of it and grabbed hold of me. Another shriek escaped me.

zzz

I woke with a start, looking around wildly. A man screamed, as if in pain. I checked our camp. Imbecile, Dirt Lover, Avatar, and Uncle were where they were when I fell asleep. Katara had still been awake, so I had no clue where she would have slept-.

"Katara?" I called out. No answer. I stood up and looked around. She wasn't there. That's when another scream split the silence- a girl's scream. I froze, realization hitting me. Without another thought, I darted into the woods towards the source of the scream.

I had run for about ten minutes until I stopped right before a steep slant of a hill. I looked down and saw Katara surrounded by Fire Soldiers. They were tearing at her clothing, trying to get her to hold still. She clawed at them, kicked at any exposed weakness and bit at hands.

Then a man came up behind her and pinned her arms to her sides. She struggled, screaming at the top of her voice. Something woke inside me when the men continued to tear at her clothes. That's when I jumped down in a flaming rage.

Sure, she was pretty and nice, innocent and caring- the exact opposite of me. She was my enemy, though we made a truce. But I had to help her. Call it an obligatory of honor.

I landed lightly behind the man that bound Katara, a sphere of flames blazing around me. The first line of soldiers backed away. The man that held Katara was engulfed by my fire. She turned and saw the inferno, nothing but, and then she cried. I advanced forward, letting the flames meld open to form a door and yanked her in.

Her tears fell heavily and she unconsciously held onto me. She clutched at the collar of my shirt and buried her face in my chest. Taken aback, my hold on the flames weakened and my barrier fell. They saw me.

"Prince Zuko!" They called. I paled.

"Oh, shi-!" I started.

"We're sorry, my liege. We didn't know she was yours." A man cried out. The grouping of men bowed. Covering up my shock, I surveyed them, unintentionally wrapping my arms around Katara. She held on tighter.

_They must not know that I'm labeled a 'traitor' now. Maybe not even know I'm banished…_I thought, feeling the shaking of the Water Girl. I tightened my embrace.

"How fares your father, Fire Lord Ozai? We haven't heard news from our nation in three years!" One called out, proving my thoughts.

"He is well." I answered abruptly. I turned around to give Katara some modesty from her weakness. She didn't seem to want to let me go. Awkwardly, I said over my shoulder, "If you don't mind, I need to get my… love back to camp." I hesitated before giving her a title.

She didn't seem to notice, just peeking out at the shuffling troops and constricting her hold tighter. I gasped for breath. I dipped my head to her ear. "Katara, if you want to get out of here, you're going to have to let go. I'll carry you." I whispered. She nodded into my shirt.

She relaxed slightly and before she could change her mind I swept her up in my arms, my right arm supporting her back and my left in the nook of her legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and once again concealed her face in my chest. With ease I walked up the hill and within a half hour, I was at the edge of camp.

By then, she had stopped sobbing and was about to fall asleep in my arms. I gently nudged her head with my chin. Blearily, she opened her eyes. So blue and trusting…

"Zuko…" She breathed, her eyelids drooping almost comically.

"Katara?"

"To…the-lake." She stifled a yawn while she was talking. I nodded and slipped back into the trees to the lake. Once there, I slowly sat down and eased her arms off of my neck.

She sat in my lap, her back flush against my chest. She rested her head against my neck and sighed, curling up tighter. I gingerly laid my chin on the top of her head.

"Zuko?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She fell asleep. I pulled something out of my pocket and slipped it softly around her neck. Her necklace was cool against my hand as it rested lightly against her neck. She breathed deeply.

"I'd never hurt you, Katara." I whispered back. I could feel a soft smile tugging on her lips.

"I know…" She murmured. Whether it was in her sleep or not, I do not know. I tended to her wounds.

zzz

I woke thattowards dawncurled in Zuko's arms; he shifted beneath me and then held still save for his arms tightening around my waist. He was lying on his back with me on top of him on my stomach. Slowly, I lowered my head to settle on his chest. I could feel every muscle beneath me relax.

"Zuko…" I murmured, my mind churning from the events of last night. Words echoed in my mind: _I'd never hurt you, Katara. _Strangely enough, I believed them. Even stranger, Zuko said them. I muttered his name again.

He saved me from possible rape, sure imprisonment, and imminent death. I opened my eyes and gently lifted myself up, holding my weight with my hands. I looked into his face.

He looked so much at peace…

"Sweet dreams, my champion." I voiced delicately.

* * *

and there you go... I honestly think I said everything that's going on in my noggin up there . yup, I don't think that much, do I? hahhhh... until next time!

x

♥

Erica


	7. Chapter 7: Prince of His Own

I'm leaving this Friday... so anyone in Fort Meyers, Florida, I'll be there! Hopefully, I'll actually get a tan this time, instead of burning like I visited hell or seomthing. I'm just now finishing peeling after two weeks ago. um, yeah. On with the oneshot!

**Prince of His Own:**

**1096 words**

**warnings: none**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, no matter how hard I wish.

* * *

Katara froze, the smile slowly fading off of her plain, pretty face. The wind ruffled her hair, reminding her to collect herself. She slid into a defense pose, uncapping her skin and glaring at the young man standing not three feet in front of her.

"I don't want to fight." He growled, his golden eyes flashing with some emotion she'd never seen in him.

"Then what do you want, Zuko?" She asked warily, not moving. He stepped forward and she froze the water in her hand into a sharply pointed dagger of ice. He stopped.

"I…ne-," He looked away, closing his eyes momentarily as if not wanting to say it. His clenched fists tightened.

"Spit it out." Katara said, growing impatient. Inside, she admitted she was curious as to why Zuko would be here without fighting her.

"I need your-." His pride got in the way once more. He growled, looking up at the sky. Katara caught the swift pain shadowing his eyes before they became the same piercing gold.

"You… need my help?" She asked, just a guess. His gaze snapped to meet her oceanic eyes.

"Are you _laughing _at me?" He hissed, taking a step forward. She allowed the icy knife to melt and bent it back into her container. She waved her hand, dismissing his question witha weary expression crossing her face.

"Does it look like I'm laughing, Zuko?" Katara asked. He ground his teeth.

"_Prince_ Zuko." He corrected, his eyes smoldering. He didn't know what else to say to her retort.

"What do you need my help with?" She inquired smartly, ignoring his jibe and became all business.

"My uncle… he's wounded." He said softly. Her face softened.

"Lead the way."

* * *

It didn't take Zuko long to lead the water peasant back to his camp, where his uncle lay limply, clutching his left collarbone. Katara stopped at the edge of the clearing. Zuko, who didn't figure out she stopped until he was almost to his uncle, turned to look at her.

"What's his name?" She asked softly.

Zuko's answer was equally hushed as she walked to her side. He said his name was Iroh. Katara sank down to her knees next to the elder man. Gently, she lifted the man's tunic off and examined the wound.

Blood seeped from it in a slow, but steady flow. "What happened?" She asked, looking around for fresh water. "Get me clean water, please."

Zuko explained while fetching her water. "We were ambushed by my… relative. She can bend lightening, and while my back was turned, she shot a bolt at me. Uncle took it for me. Goes to show how honorable she is, that shameful brat." He spat bitterly. His hands held a vise like grip on the bucket of water he was holding out to Katara. She pried it gently from his arms.

"I've never healed lightening wounds, but they can't be as hard as fire wounds, which I've seen plenty of." She said the last part more to herself, but it did not go unnoticed by Zuko. He watched her work.

Night fell. Katara sighed, rocking back as she tried to relax the knots in her back and shoulders. With a groan, she stood up and stretched, casting a glance at her silent companion. He was staring into the fire, lost in reminiscence. "Make sure he sleeps at least sixteen hours a day for the next week. Green tea will help him gather his strength faster."

Without another word, she made her way through the clearing to the woods. She was just under the thick shadows when Zuko spoke, still staring into his element.

"I'm banished from my nation, denoted from my throne, and known as a traitor. Do you know what it's like to have to run away from your own country? The one you would have ruled?" He asked. His voice was emotionless. It scared her more than if a deep, painful anger tainted it.

"No, but I do know what it's like to leave your loved ones behind and to run from the Fire Nation." She answered softly. Katara padded silently and sat at Zuko's side, joining his staring contest with the fire. A small, rueful smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Believe it or not, I'm the daughter of the Chieftain. If my father dies, Sokka will become the head of my tribe. If he dies, I will be. I know what it's like to run away from your country, if for a different purpose and state." He was looking at her now. She trained her gaze on the fire.

"So you're not a peasant?" Zuko ventured and immediately regretted his question. Princes were supposed to know everything! Katara let out a hushed peal of laughter.

"Compared to the splendor you grew up with, my family would probably be the poorest of the poor in your nation." She answered. Her gaze grew distant. "But I love helping the children of the tribe, talking with the Elders, playing with my age mates. I'd never trade my childhood for allthat wealth."

"You're starting to make me feel less of a prince than I already am." Zuko muttered so quietly Katara wasn't sure she heard right.

"Zuko, did you know there are more than four 'princes' on this earth at this time?" Katara asked, her voice taking on a curious tone.

Zuko looked at her eagerly, as if hoping she'd give up some secret his nation could use against its enemies. "In fact, there are thousands. Princes aren't titles. A prince is someone who fights for those who can't, who gives to the poor, tends to the sick." She trailed off, suddenly sheepish of her little speech.

Suddenly, she shot up out of her seat. "I've got to go! Aang and Sokka must be worried sick!" She panicked, darting to the woods. Zuko sprinted after her and caught her by the arm.

"That's not the way to your camp." He whispered gently. She could feel his chest muscles against her back. He pulled her easily in the opposite direction. Soon, they were near her camp.

"I never knew you had this side, Prince Zuko." Katara mused. He stared fixedly at her.

His gaze switched once more to the heavens. "I should go back to Uncle." He answered. He turned andfaded into shadows. Katara knew he hadn't left though.

"Am I a prince?" A voice asked. She smiled softly, her vision swimming to the moon.

"In your own way." She answered before she also melted into the shadows, out of his sight, out of his grasp.

* * *

this is my last unil I get back from Florida. Plenty mor eto come though.

As always, please review! Think of it as a, ah, going away present!

Erica


	8. Chapter 8: Softness

disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender.

* * *

Silence reigns.

They sit, two opposites, at polar ends of the cell. Their backs are turned to eachother. Neither can see their eyes- a pair blue, a pair gold- darting, trying to get a glimpse of the other. Two totally different people, brought under the same conditions: imprisonment.

She breaks the deafening silence. "Haven't you ever noticed that people describe fire as a fierce, brutal element, when if you look at it- really look at it- it's soft? Because it has no definitive edges?"

They both know she isn't talking about fire, but of him. He doesn't answer. Though silence reigns, her words echo.

That night, she sleeps, shivering in her corner. He hesitates, and crosses the ten feet that separated them. He shows the softness of the flame, because she had cared enough to look.

She wakes up in the morning with his blanket draped over her small body.

* * *

A/N: so yes, I finally updated. more to come. 


	9. Chapter 9: What's Left

disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Her stormy blue eyes jerk away,- _to think she wanted to love him_- tears of anger building up in their tumulting depths.

He sees a muscle twitch in her jaw as she bites down a scream- _oh, how he wants to trace the curve of that delicate jaw. _Even chained, broken, and battered, she still holds lightning in the tempest of her life.

She hasn't said a word during the three weeks of her imprisonment. Her eerie silence sends sadness through him- _painregretanger. _

He turns away.

And she's left with a broken heart, empty wishes, and destroyed dreams.

* * *

more. : 


	10. Chapter 10: Chance

disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

They say never turn your back on your enemy.

_Their elements are poised at the ready; fire ready to strike, burn, eat with eager anticipation. Water, ready to lash, whip, freeze with uncanny precision. But neither move a muscle._

_He represents fire: brutal, cunning, ruthless. _

_She represtents water: soothing, fierce, calculating._

Blue clashes with gold; eyes meet and don't move.

_Are they really in control over who they trust?_

_Katara takes a chance. Zuko takes a chance._

They turn their backs.

* * *

more. : 


End file.
